


Faux Pas

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Addison visits Alex on the set of her new movie and has an idea for a new fashion line for Faux Pas magazine. This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries 2 and 3.





	1. Faux Pas

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

_A month or so into filming…_

Alex finished her last scene of the day and headed back to wardrobe to change out of her doctor outfit. She was just about to leave when someone covered her eyes. 

“Surprise,” a voice said from behind her head. 

“Addison?” Alex questioned turning around.

“Hi!” Addison said, pulling Alex in for a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“I had a meeting in New York City earlier today and figured I’d come up to see you,” Addison began. “I had Chazz send me your details. I hope that’s okay?”

“Absolutely, Addi,” Alex answered. “I’m so happy to see you! I’ve missed you! Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Addison expressed. 

“Dinner and drinks?” Alex smiled and Addison nodded. “I know just the place.”

Alex took Addison to a small restaurant on the bank of the Hudson River. A warm breeze blew off the river as they sat under the hanging lights of the restaurant’s terrace.

“What brings you to New York,” Alex asked, taking a sip of her wine. 

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Addison lowered her voice and looked around. “But… Marianne Delacroix asked me to design some clothes for a new line she is sponsoring. It’s a collaboration of a few designers from around the country. She wants to do an East meets West issue of Faux Pas.”

“That’s amazing, Addi,” Alex exclaimed. “You must be so excited!”

“I am! I love working on movies and designing clothes for someone’s story, but I miss designing for myself,” Addison explained. “When I was at Hollywood U, Marianne actually helped me start my own boutique and I got to sell my clothes there. I loved seeing people in my designs. It was such an amazing experience. I’m really looking forward to the launch of the new line!”

“I’m so happy for you!” Alex raised her glass. “To making the world a more beautiful place. To you!”

Addison clicked her glass against Alex’s. 

“Enough about me. What about you?” Addison inquired. “How’s the movie coming?”

“It’s incredible!” Alex beamed. “This is my first suspense thriller and I’m having so much fun. I’ve loved exploring the balance between giving the viewers information through our scenes and that implied anticipation that something is looming just out of frame. It’s exhilarating!

"If everyone else has as much passion as you do about the project, it’s definitely going to come across on screen!” Addison explained.

“I miss everyone, but I’m so glad I took this job,” Alex admitted. “I hope the audience loves it as much as I do!”

Addison and Alex kept talking and catching up over dinner.

“Thanks for dinner. I should head to the train station and get back to my hotel,” Addison said.

"I’m glad I got to see you for a little while at least!” Alex added. 

“Me too.” Addison hugged Alex. “I wish we had more time!”

Alex smiled as an idea came to her. “You can stay at my apartment tonight if you want? Then we’d have more time to catch up.”

“Are you sure?” Addison questioned. “I don’t want to impose.”

“I would love the company. Plus, I’ve assembled quite the wine collection. You wouldn’t believe how many wineries there are around here. Obviously, I had to take advantage and try some of the local flavors. What do you say?” Alex offered.

“You had me at wine—well technically, at ‘you can stay at my apartment’, but the wine sold it. Girls night!!!” Addison chimed.

Alex and Addison headed back to Alex’s apartment. Alex got Addison a glass and showed her to her newly acquired wine collection. 

“Wow. You weren’t kidding about how many wines you’ve been gathering,” Addison marveled. “These all look amazing.”

“They are! Help yourself,” Alex insisted. 

“_Oooo_,” Addison remarked seeing Thomas picture come up on Alex’s phone on the counter as an incoming call. 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Alex’s suggested as she picked up her phone. 

“Take your time,” Addison winked. Alex shook her head playfully.

"Hi,” Alex smiled. She made her way to her bedroom to take the call.

"Have I mentioned that I miss you lately?” Thomas questioned 

“You may have mentioned it,” Alex teased. “I miss you too! How was your day?”

“We wrapped filming today, so we’ll move to post-production now,” Thomas explained. 

“That’s great!” Alex exclaimed.

“It’s adequate,” Thomas interjected. “I feel like I didn’t get it quite right. We spent several days reshooting, but something’s missing and I can’t figure out what it is. I’m hoping that whatever it is, I can fix it during post.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself. I’m sure… no, I _know_, it’s great,” Alex reassured him. “You just need to take a step back and start by looking at what works and then ask yourself why it works. Then maybe you can figure out what you feel is lacking. I know you will get it right. You always do.”

“It’s not like The Last Duchess,” Thomas muttered.

“I hope not,” Alex remarked. “That movie brought us together. It will always be a little more than the others, because of us. I know nothing happened until after, but we both know that it was not from lack of wanting. I mean, that first day when we were in Cordonia and we rehearsed that scene together…”

“That was an enjoyable afternoon,” Thomas confessed.

“You kept talking about anticipation and desire.” Alex took a moment to relish in that memory. “Needless to say, I was definitely glad I had been practicing restraining my emotions to get in the mindset of the Duchess or that scene would have gone a lot differently…I’m thinking much fewer clothes.” Alex laughed.

“You are being absurd,” Thomas quipped.

“I don’t think so. To be fair, I had just found out you were an underwear model,” Alex said coyly. “I have a very active imagination as you now know. The scene in my head was very different.”

“Well I’m glad I could inspire you,” Thomas responded. Alex could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“You are _very_ inspirational,” Alex teased, before getting serious again. “That’s why I know you will figure this out too. If you remember, you were also worried about The Last Duchess, but it ended up being perfect. You’ve got this too. I know you do.” 

“As always, I’m sure you are right,” Thomas sighed. 

“I am,” Alex smiled. “I wish I could be there to look over the footage and try to help.”

“I wish you were here for _other_ reasons,” Thomas smirked. 

“That too,” Alex chimed.

“How was your day?” Thomas questioned.

“Really good. The Diagnosis is coming along great. I can’t wait for you to see it. Oh, and Addison came to visit! She’s actually here right now…” Alex’s voice trailed off as she remembered she had a house guest. 

“Then, I should let you go,” Thomas acknowledged. “I’m sure you two have plenty to catch up on.” 

“I’ll call you back before I got to bed?” Alex suggested.

“You don’t have to,” Thomas stated. “Go have fun.”

“Thanks,” Alex replied. “Goodnight, Thomas.”

“Goodnight, my darling,” Thomas said softly. 

“Sorry, that took so long. I’m already failing at being a host,” Alex explained upon returning.

“There’s no need to apologize. I’m the one imposing on you,” Addison replied smirking. “Plus, it was _Thomas_.” She made a heart with her hands. 

“Are we thirteen?” Alex teased, but she couldn’t stop smiling. 

“The wine says otherwise,” Addison handed Alex back her glass.

Alex accepted her drink and sat down with Addison on the couch. “Those are beautiful,” Alex exclaimed noticing Addison’s sketchbook open on the table. 

“Thank you,” Addison smiled. “I’m glad you like them because I had an idea while you were on the phone. What if you modeled one of my outfits for the magazine?”

“You’re kidding right?” Alex laughed it off. “I’m not a model. My legs are not that long and I also like pizza way too much”

“That’s why you’re perfect,” Addison continued. “I want my designs to be elegant but also accessible. The ‘Hollywood Dream’ is a big part of the allure of the West and you have been living that dream now for the past couple years. I want my part of the collection to inspire hope and dreams. I can’t think of anyone more fitting to represent my designs. Please say you will at least consider it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Alex agreed hesitantly. “However, I have to wonder if I left you alone too long and all this wine has gone to your head.”

“Hmmm…” Addison pondered taking another sip of wine. “Maybe a little bit the wine, but honestly, I think you would capture what I want my designs to say. I promise you will love them.”

“Fine,” Alex said reluctantly. “Tell me more about what you are thinking.”

“Yay!” Addison exclaimed. She grabbed her sketchbook and explained each of the designs she had started drawing. 

Alex and Addison continued talking and catching up for a few hours. Eventually, they decided to get some sleep. 

Addison tossed and turned on the couch. She couldn’t get all the ideas for her designs out of her head. After a while, Addison decided to go see if Alex was still up so she could talk them through with her. The door to Alex’s room was ajar, Addison peered in, not wanting to knock and wake Alex if she was sleeping already. Addison noticed Alex curled up in an armchair on the phone. Alex was laughing softly about something. Addison recognized the tweed jacket on the chair beside Alex. Addison smiled to herself. She loved how happy Alex and Thomas made each other. She quietly slipped away. Addison helped herself to another glass of wine and took her sketchbook back out. She sketched out a number of ideas, now having new inspiration for a male model to compliment Alex. Addison sketched page after page of ideas, all the while, she could still faintly hear Alex on the phone in the other room. Addison knew convincing Alex to be her model would be the easy part, Thomas, would be far more of a challenge.


	2. (Not So Long Distance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex has been filming The Diagnosis in New York, while Thomas has been working on a project in L.A. Addison is working on designing a line of clothes to be featured in Faux Pas under a new line commissioned by Marianne Delacroix. 
> 
> This picks up a couple of weeks after Long Distance Part Five. Addison has been busy working on her designs. She asked Alex to model for her spread in Faux Pas, so Alex is returning to L.A. for the weekend to be fitted. 
> 
> The Faux Pas story runs concurrently with the Long Distance one, so there is some overlap.

Alex took a cab from the airport to Thomas’s house. She wanted to surprise him. Addison had been working hard on her designs for the line of clothes Faux Pas was sponsoring. She needed Alex to come back to California for a few days to be fitted for the outfits and shoot some test photos to send to Marianne Delecroix for approval ahead of the magazine shoot. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she walked up the pathway to Thomas’s house. She hadn’t seen Thomas in person in weeks. She had hoped he would be home, but knew not to expect it. Unfortunately, Thomas was out. 

Alex strolled around the house. Her fingertips grazed across the various surfaces. Everything was exactly how she left it. Alex took her time to enjoy each room. She had missed living there.

After a while, Alex made herself a latte with the espresso machine Thomas had bought her and brought it to the bedroom. Alex grabbed a book and sat on the bed with her coffee. She took a moment to enjoy his smell on the sheets and pillows, before settling in and waiting for Thomas.

For a moment, Alex considered going to find Thomas. However, she knew wherever he was he was working and she didn’t want to distract him… Plus, she felt the bedroom was the most ideal place to surprise him anyway.

Alex texted Addi while she waited: “Back in LA. Do you want me to come to you or do you want to come here?”

Addison texted back quickly. “Can you come here?” 

Alex replied: “Of course. When?”

Addison answered: “Does two hours from now work?”

Alex agreed: “Sounds good. I’ll be there. Hopefully, Thomas gets back before then. I was hoping to surprise him.” 

Addison messaged back: “That reminds me, do you think you can get Thomas to come with you?”

Alex questioned: “Maybe. I’ll try. Why?

Addison considered her reply for a moment and then sent: “I had an idea and he is going to hate it. But, I think it would be perfect.”

Alex responded: “That sounds mysterious. He hates so many things. It could be anything. Lol. Want to fill me in?”

Addison admitted: “Not yet. Sorry. I’ll tell you both when you get here.”

Alex added: “I will see what I can do.”

Almost two hours had passed and Thomas still wasn’t home. Alex decided to get ready to meet Addison. She would just have to surprise Thomas later. 

As Alex locked the doors she heard the familiar sound of Thomas’s sports car pulling into the driveway. Alex turned and ran to the car. Before Thomas could even shut the door to the car, Alex was in his arms. 

“Alex!” Thomas pulled her closer. His hands cupped her face.

Alex wrapped her arms around Thomas’s neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him greedily. Her fingers danced through his hair while urging him further to her. After a few minutes, Alex came up for a breath, “Surprise!”

“I’ve missed you,” Thomas confessed. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Alex agreed. She barely had time to get the words out before Thomas’s lips were on hers again.

Thomas pushed Alex against his car. His hands roamed her body getting reacquainted with every curve. Thomas’s lips left Alex’s as he made his way down her neck.

Alex tilted her head back. The heat of Thomas’s breath rivaled the hot car she was leaning against as his mouth kissed its way across her collarbone. 

“I might need to go away more often just to have this greeting,” Alex taunted. 

“Don’t you dare,” Thomas breathed as his lips made their way back to hers. 

“You have the worst timing,” Alex protested, as she eventually pushed Thomas away. “I have to go meet up with Addison. While I would never pass an opportunity to see you…” Alex’s hands wandered Thomas’s chest as she bit her lower lip. “I’m actually here for the weekend because Addison needs me to finalize fitting her designs.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Thomas questioned. “Modeling is a dreadful business. No matter how much you’re loved now, modeling always brings out the most deplorable critics. No one is ever enough. I don’t want to see it destroy you like I have many others.”

“It’s only one time. Addison practically begged me to do it. I’m only doing it for her,” Alex explained.

“I won’t stop you,” Thomas began. “However, I will still be concerned. I know too well the dangers of entering that world.” 

“Come with me?” Alex suggested. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more. “I might need some pointers from a professional to help make the transition easier.”

Thomas rested his forehead on Alex’s. “Anything to stay by your side.” He kissed her softly this time relishing in the warmth of her embrace. After a moment, Thomas’s hands interlaced with Alex’s and he walked her around to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door for her. 

“My very own gentleman,” Alex batted her eyelashes playfully. “Thank you, kind sir.”

Thomas smiled. “For you, nothing less.”


	3. Emphatically No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex has been filming The Diagnosis in New York, while Thomas has been working on a project in L.A. Addison is working on designing a line of clothes to be featured in Faux Pas under a new line sponsored by Marianne Delacroix.

“Does Addison know you’re bringing me?” Thomas questioned as they made their way down the street to Addison’s studio.

“Yeah, actually she asked me to get you to come,” Alex replied.

“Why?” Thomas questioned, slowing his pace.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say,” Alex answered. “Just keep an open mind?

“For what?” Thomas pressed.

“Like I said, I don’t know.” Alex squeezed Thomas’s hand as they made their way inside.

“Addison!” Alex exclaimed running over to give her friend a hug. 

“I’m so glad you were able to get away from New York for the weekend!” Addison began. “You got Thomas to come too. This is perfect.”

“I’m still a little nervous, but I’m so excited to see your final designs,” Alex admitted. “When do I get to see them?!”

“They’re right over here,” Addison started to gesture across the room.

“No,” Thomas interrupted.

“I didn’t ask anything yet,” Addison responded curiously.

“The answer is still no,” Thomas repeated.

“No to what?” Addison questioned.

“I know what you are about to ask and the answer is an emphatical no,” Thomas offered. “I’m trying to save you the trouble of asking.”

Alex looked at Addison and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Did you know about this?” Thomas questioned to Alex.

“I’m not even sure what we’re talking about now,” Alex admitted.

“Clearly Miss Sinclair had hoped that I would model with you,” Thomas explained. 

Addison’s cheek went flush, “How did you know?”

Thomas sighed. “As I have explained, observation is a dying art. There are multiple outfits on the rack over there, however, there are two outfits on these mannequins. They are displayed more prominently as to showcase their appeal to onlookers. As we are the only ones here, obviously they are displayed for our benefit. The outfits are distinctly displayed together, which signals that they are meant as a set–one male, one female. I know Alex is wearing one, as I’ve seen the early sketches that you sent her. The fact that no one has mentioned a male outfit, I imagine is because you waited until the last minute because you feared the answer. As such, my response is no!”

“Apparently, I did need to pay more attention in your class,” Addison confessed. 

Thomas looked toward Alex as if to ask what she knew. She shook her head. Thomas turned and walked away from them. He stopped near a window that overlooked the street. 

“You should have given me the heads up,” Alex whispered.

“Sorry,” Addison replied, sullenly. “I knew he would say no, but hoped if he saw you in the outfit, he would be… persuaded.”

“It’s a little more revealing than your initial sketches,” Alex exclaimed looking at the outfit. “I don’t even know if I can pull it off.”

“Of course you can, Alex! You’re going to be amazing! And it looks more revealing than it actually is. There is a nude bodice under the lace,” Addison explained. “I selfishly hoped that once Thomas saw you in it, he’d be too jealous to let anyone else pose with you. You and Thomas would guarantee me the cover. I know it’s selfish. ”

“You deserve the cover just on your designs. It shouldn’t matter who wears them,” Alex responded.

“I know,” Addison breathed. “Once you agreed to consider modeling, I had this idea of Thomas joining you and I was so excited at the thought of how perfect it would be…All semblance of common sense disappeared. Then, I found out this girl I went to college with is also part of the issue. She isn’t even a fashion designer. Somehow her father bought her a spot as one of the designers included in the issue. I got caught up in our old feud and vowed to make sure she couldn’t buy the cover too. Like I said, it was really selfish and not like me at all. I’m so, so sorry! Please, forgive me?”

“Of course,” Alex hugged Addison. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Thanks,” Addison answered. “I knew it wasn’t going to work, but I had hoped anyway.”

Alex smiled and whispered, “There’s still time for Thomas to come around. I can’t say it’s likely, but I wouldn’t count him out just yet.”

“You’re the best,” Addison hugged her again. 

“Give us a minute?” Alex suggested.

Alex made her way over to Thomas who hadn’t moved from his spot near the window. She wrapped her arms around him. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Thomas questioned.

“You practically bit Addison’s head off,” Alex said softly. “You didn’t even give her a chance to explain herself.”

“Miss Sinclair should have known better,” Thomas stated.

“So it’s Miss Sinclair now?” Alex teased lightly.

“When she chooses to revert back to the adolescent student from my class, who acts before thinking and assumes everything will work out the way she wants simply because she wishes it, I will refer to her as such. When she decides to act like the adult I know she has become, I will refer to her by her first name,” Thomas grumbled.

“She’s the one acting immature right now?” Alex inquired. 

“What are you talking about?” Thomas pressed.

Alex moved in front of him, her hand cradling Thomas’s face. “What’s really bothering you?”

“I’m not modeling for her,” Thomas scowled.

“Yes, you’ve said,” Alex agreed. “That’s not what I mean. What happened?” 

“What are you asking?” Thomas questioned.

Alex took his hands in her own. “I know you, Thomas. I know that you have strong opinions on a number of topics. I know that you find people exhausting and insufferable at times. This is different. You’ve been down on the modeling thing since I told you about Addison asking me. What happened to you?”

Thomas sighed, his eyes softened a little. “It wasn’t just one thing. I told you it is an odious business. I never wanted to model, but I needed money for Film School. The agency that recruited me promised to pay for my school. I signed the contract without even thinking about it. I learned quickly that my job was to be seen and never heard. No one cared about my opinion or what I wanted. I value my intelligence and pursuit of art above all else, and yet the only thing anyone wanted to discuss is what I was eating, how I was staying fit, and when my next appearance was. I became a pawn for the agency- a commodity for them to objectify. And the press… don’t even get me started–like I said, no one is good enough. They made me hate myself. It consumed me and it was all anyone talked about…Even after almost 20 years, it’s still what people whisper behind my back, despite years of serious filmmaking.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said softly. She thought back about how she and Addison had talked about it behind his back in Cordonia.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who needs to apologize,” Thomas replied. “It wasn’t all bad, but I just hated how I felt after. I never want to feel like that again, and I wanted to protect you from it.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Alex kissed Thomas on the cheek. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“I want to be here to support you,” Thomas began. “Plus I distinctly remember you requesting advice.” 

“Oh yes,” Alex expressed smiling. “For example, should I make a face like this? Or should I do the Hero pose? Oh, what about dabbing? Should I dab during the photoshoot? Maybe I should vogue? Pose like an awkward mannequin?”

Thomas lifted Alex’s chin and pressed his lips against hers. “You can stop now, I’m not going anywhere. Go get dressed. I’ll be right here when you need me.”

Alex kissed him once more before heading back over to Addison to get fitted for her outfits.


	4. L.A. Baby (Where Dreams are Made–to be broken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Marianne Delacroix asked Addison to be part of a special edition of Faux Pas. Addison is one of several designers that will be debuting their looks in the magazine, ahead of in-store sales. Alex will be Addison’s female model. Addison had wanted Thomas to be her male model, but he refused. She has asked Chris Winters to take Thomas’s place.

_A couple of weeks after Part Three: Emphatically No. Alex is back in LA for the West part of the Faux Pas photoshoot._

“How excited are you right now?” Alex asked Addison as they made their way through Faux Pas’s Los Angeles’s headquarters.

“I’m freaking out, but in a good way,” Addison squealed. “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” Alex responded hesitantly letting out a sigh. “Not fine… Look at all these beautiful people. I don’t look like that, Addi. I don’t want to mess this up for you.”

“Seriously Alex, you look amazing in all of my designs. Don’t worry about anyone else,” Addison reassured her. 

“Okay, I know I can’t be the anxious one here. This is your big weekend,” Alex stated, looping her arm around Addison. “So tell me, what do we need to go do?”

“Today is just setting up and making preparations for the shoot tomorrow. We will do one final fitting and make sure all the outfits are ready and perfect. We can check in with make-up and hair to make sure they are ready with everything. Then, I will talk with the photographer about our time slot and any last minute things they need from us,” Addison explained.

“This is your world. I’ll follow your lead. Just tell me what you need me to do,” Alex smiled. 

“Perfect. Ooo,” Addison expressed. “Your first task is to just stand right there. Don’t move!”

“Okay. Why?” Alex questioned.

“No reason,” Addison added playfully.

“That seems unlikely. What–” Alex’s thought was interrupted as a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind. She didn’t need to look. She knew those arms very well. She knew his touch and smell. Alex closed her eyes and let herself lean back into Thomas. “You came.”

Thomas placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. “Always. I’m right here.” 

Alex smiled. She savored the warmth of his breath on her skin, which seemed to melt away all her nerves. “Thank you.”

“As much as I love you two and I hate to break up this ‘relationship goals’ moment,” Addison began. “I need to borrow Alex for a little while but, then I think I can let you have her back for the rest of the day.”

“What about all the other things on your list to do?” Alex questioned.

“We’ll do the final fitting and check-in with hair and make-up quick. The rest of the stuff I can do without you. Plus, I have Chris. I’ll make him come,” Addison suggested. “Chris is at the bar on the terrace if you want to get a drink with him while you wait, Thomas.”

“I suppose there are worse ways to pass the time,” Thomas kissed Alex on the cheek. “You know where to find me if you need me. Otherwise, I will be waiting for you to finish. You are spectacular.” Thomas headed to the bar to meet up with Chris. 

“He came,” Addison whispered.

Alex smiled. “Yes, he did!” 

Addison led Alex to her dressing room. All of her outfits for tomorrow’s shoot were pristinely displayed and waiting for her. 

“They really are gorgeous, Addi,” Alex marveled. “You are amazing! You need to give yourself more credit. You totally deserve the cover! I still don’t think it should matter who wears the clothes, but I know it does. I’m glad Chris agreed to help out. I’m still sorry I couldn’t get Thomas to do it.”

“Addison” a voice called sweetly as it entered the room.

Addison turned quickly, “Marianne!” 

“I know I’m supposed to be impartial. However, I must admit that you have surpassed my expectations, as always,” Marianne praised.

“That means so much coming from you. Thank you!” Addison hugged Marianne. “This is Alex.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Alex greeted Marianne. “Addison has told me so much about you already!”

“Only good things, I hope,” Marianne smiled. “I couldn’t help but overhear as I was walking in that you mentioned Chris Winters taking Thomas’s place. Thomas Hunt?”

“It was a hopeless endeavor,” Addison relinquished. “I just thought having Alex and Thomas together would make for an even more breathtaking shoot.”

“I admire your ambition. Unfortunately, you chose the wrong person. Thomas is stubborn about a great many things, modeling one of his worst. I should know, I tried for many years to persuade him to consider the same thing. I met the same fate as you,” Marianne explained. “I am quite certain that no one stands a chance on that front.”

“We came to a similar conclusion,” Addison replied. 

“Do you happen to have your sketches for that project I asked you about the other day?” Marianne questioned.

“They’re in my car. I can go get them?” Addison offered.

“Would you? After seeing your beautiful work on all of this, I am anxious to see what you’ve come up with so far,” Marianne answered. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Addison agreed. “I’ll be right back, Alex.”

“You’re very pretty,” Marianne said to Alex. “You will look exquisite in Addison’s collection.”

“Thank you,” Alex smiled. “That’ means a lot. I’ve been so nervous about all of this. I keep telling Addison I’m not a model, but she won’t hear it.”

“Addison has always been ambitious, but also headstrong. When she has an idea, nothing can stop her,” Marianne reminisced. “I’m glad we have a minute to talk. I know you and Thomas are together. I just want to offer you a word of caution.”

“Excuse me?” Alex interrupted.

“You’re a pretty young thing, Alex. But, you’re not the first and you most certainly won’t be the last. Thomas Hunt has a way of disappointing those who love him. He tends to leave when things get too serious. He is never going to be what you want him to be,” Marianne warned.

“I don’t want him to be anything, except who he is,” Alex stammered.

“You think that now,” Marianne started. “But, wait until he finds his next project and his next muse. Thomas’s work will always come first and that tends to come with other-–shall I say–inspirations. I don’t mean to upset you, I’m just offering a word of warning. I know the pull Thomas can have.”

“You’re not upsetting me,” Alex stated definitely. “And, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Marianne inquired 

“I’m sorry that you find that you need to try to make me feel bad to make yourself feel better,” Alex quipped. “My relationship with Thomas is no one’s business but our own.”

Marianne scoffed. “Think what you like, dear. When he leaves you, you can’t say you weren’t warned.”

A moment later, Addison returned with her sketchbook. “Here you go. You can hold on to it to look over what I have so far. Feel free to give me some feedback so I can revise, if necessary.”

“Thank you, dear. I am quite certain if these are as magnificent as your current work, there will be nothing to change.” Marianne took Addison’s sketchbook and made her leave. “I shall see the two of you tomorrow for your shoot.”

As soon as Marianne had left the room, Alex rested her face in her hands. 

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Addison asked concerned.

“I hate this feeling. I swore I would never be _that_ girl,” Alex admitted, her face flush.

“What girl?” Addison pressed. “What’s wrong.”

“The jealous girlfriend,” Alex answered reluctantly.

“Oh. OH!,” Addison expressed. “I should have told you. I didn’t even think about it. It was so long ago. I’m so sorry! What did Marianne say?”

“You didn’t have to tell me; Thomas did. I just didn’t expect Marianne to bring it up… Thomas made it sound like it was so long ago,” Alex explained. “Should I be worried?”

“Thomas loves you, Alex. That man’s face literally lights up when he sees you. He absolutely adores you. You have nothing to worry about,” Addison reassured her. 

Alex sighed. “Thomas has mentioned a couple of his exes, but we never really got into the full spectrum of the exes conversation. It never seemed important. They were all in the past…_we_ weren’t.”

Addison put her arm around Alex and gave her a hug. “Let’s get through what we need to, so you and Thomas can get out of here.” 

Alex nodded. Addison helped Alex into one outfit after another, making sure that everything fit perfectly and checking that there were no wrinkles, tears, or loose threads. Addison laughed at Alex as she made silly faces while parading around the dressing room in the designs. Addison got out her phone and took a few selfies of the two of them as well as photos of Alex in the dresses. 

“Feeling better?” Addison asked as they made their way to the bar after they finished up.

“Yes,” Alex said. “I can’t wait for The Diagnosis to finish filming so I am back for more than a day or two. We seriously need a non-work related girls night. I miss you Addi!”

“Same! I couldn’t agree more,” Addison grinned.

“You look rather happy for someone whose designs won’t see the cover,” said a woman with long, wavy brown hair who stepped in front of Addison and Alex’s path. 

“Hello, Bianca.” Addison’s smile quickly faded. “I was wondering how long it would be before I ran into you.”

“Oh, Addi. I hope you have enjoyed your time in the spotlight. It is finally my turn to shine,” Bianca glowed. “When I have the cover and all the press, Marianne will finally choose me over you. Hopefully, nothing happens to your designs or your models before tomorrow. It would be a shame if you didn’t even make the back pages.”

“Grow up, Bianca,” Addison fumed. “You should know by now, trying to sabotage people doesn’t typically work out well for you. In fact, I never thanked you for helping me like you did back at school.”

“We’ll see,” Bianca sneered. “But, if I were you, I wouldn’t let those designs out of my sight.”

Addison sighed reluctantly. “Alex, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I have to go back to the dressing rooms to make sure everything is locked up. Bianca has a tendency to mess with my things. I’ll call you later with details for tomorrow.”

“Try not to let her get to you,” Alex whispered giving Addison a hug. 

“Thanks. You try not to worry about the other thing too,” Addison said softly before making her way back to the dressing rooms.

Bianca blocked Alex’s path as she attempted to leave. 

“I know you and Addison have history,” Alex began. “But there isn’t anything more you can do here. Addison will never let anything happen to her clothes. Why don’t you move along now?” 

Bianca laughed. “That’s adorable. There is more than one way to sabotage Addison’s shoot. I don’t need to tamper with her clothes… if she doesn’t have a model to wear them.”

“Am I supposed to feel threatened by you?” Alex scoffed. 

“Not by me,” Bianca smirked. She pushed Alex forward a little until she could see the bar from where they stood.

Marianne was standing next to Thomas. Alex watched as she flipped her hair off her shoulders, then casually ran her fingers up Thomas’s arm. 

“In case you were wondering, Marianne Delacroix is Thomas Hunt’s perfect match. Your so-called- friend knows more about their relationship than I’m sure she has admitted. If she cared about you at all, she never would have invited you here. She’s using your fame to get her the cover, even if she knows it will destroy your relationship,” Bianca taunted as she whispered in Alex’s ear. “They are destined to be together. You should never have brought him here.”

“I don’t believe you,” Alex argued. 

“You don’t have to believe me,” Bianca insisted. “Believe Thomas.” Bianca pulled up a photo of a handwritten note on her phone.

“What is this?” Alex questioned.

“Marianne in Thomas’s own words,” Bianca smirked. “Don’t you worry how I got it. I just knew the information would be useful one day.”

Alex fought back tears that were forming in her eyes.

“I believe he describes her as perfect, no? How can you compete with perfection? Has he ever told you that you were perfect?” Bianca begged. 

Alex couldn’t find the words to reply. She didn’t want to let Bianca get to her, but she had. 

“I thought not,” Bianca continued. She took back her phone. “If you ever want to know more about Thomas’s other ex-girlfriends, let me know. Well, I believe my work here is done. I would say I’d see you tomorrow, but…” Bianca flipped her hair in Alex’s face and then sauntered off smiling to herself.

Alex couldn’t bring herself to go on to the bar, not now, not yet. She watched Thomas and Marianne laugh together. Marianne’s fingers seemed to be drawn to Thomas, as they continuously stole intimate touches from him. Thomas never let anyone touch him like that, except her, until Marianne. As Alex observed them together, she felt waves of jealousy, fear, and sadness crash through her body. Her face turned red and her heart beat faster. She hated that Bianca had gotten to her. As much as she tried to block it out, she kept seeing the word “perfect” written in Thomas’s hand. It made it that much worse.


	5. (I’m sorry I can’t be) Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Addison is part of a special issue of Faux Pas. Alex and Chris Winters will be modeling her designs at tomorrow’s photo shoot. Early in the day, Alex was confronted by Marianne Delacroix and Bianca Stone about her relationship with Thomas. Both women alluded that Alex was not good enough for Thomas.

Alex couldn’t bring herself to go to the bar to meet up with Thomas. She needed a few minutes to process everything she was feeling and everything she had been told from Marianne and Bianca. Alex walked around hoping to find a quiet place to sit for a moment, but the more she looked, the louder everything got and the harder it seemed to breathe. Alex quickly made her way to the exit and ran down the sidewalk until she was far enough away that she couldn’t see the Faux Pas building anymore.

Alex covered her mouth trying to stifle the cry forming deep in her throat. She wiped her tears with her fingertips and tried to take a deep breath. 

Alex took out her phone and texted Addison. “How could you let me bring Thomas here if you knew how he felt about Marianne?”

Addison replied quickly: “What happened? Are you okay?”

Alex answered: “Of course I’m not okay. I went to find Thomas at the bar and Marianne had her hands all over him. And your pal Bianca, took the liberty to show me a note Thomas had written at some point expressing how perfect he thinks she is.”

Addison responded: “Bianca is the worst. Alex, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know that would happen. This is all my fault. What did Thomas say?”

Alex sighed. “I couldn’t face him.”

Addison repeated: “I really am sorry, Alex. Is there anything I can do? Where are you? I’ll come find you and we can talk.”

Alex acknowledged, “No, you’ve done enough. I left, I can’t go back there right now. I’ll text you later.”

Addison sent a few follow-up texts, but Alex ignored them all. 

Alex walked aimlessly down the busy L.A. streets, letting the cacophony of city noise drown out her thoughts. 

After a while, Alex took out her phone. She had 4 missed calls from Thomas and a series of texts asking where she was. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex texted Thomas. “I just needed some air. Can we talk?”

“Where are you? I’ll come get you,” Thomas responded immediately. “I’ve been worrying about you.” 

“Can we just meet at home?” Alex’s breath caught as she typed the last word. 

“On my way,” Thomas replied.

Alex took a car back to their house. She sat on the steps in front, waiting for Thomas. Alex instinctively smiled when she heard Thomas’s car pulling into the driveway. She wasn’t sure what hurt more, how much she loved him or all the worst possible scenario thoughts flowing through her head. She rubbed her temples trying to clear her mind.

Thomas hurried over to her. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Alex sighed, tears forming in her eyes. “You were right. That world is the worst. I should never have agreed to this. I should never have been there. I never should have brought you. I was so stupid. I thought that I could do this. I can’t.” 

“What are you talking about?” Thomas questioned. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

“I know that nothing lasts forever,” Alex admitted. “But, I don’t want to lose you, Thomas.”

“You’re not going to. What’s this about?” Thomas asked, his voice softer than usual. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be perfect,” Alex sobbed. 

Thomas pulled Alex into his arms and held her close to his chest. She tried to push him away at first but eventually leaned further into him. Thomas rested his head on hers and let her cry. Thomas caressed her back and waited for her to calm down.

“What happened?” Thomas asked again after a few minutes when he felt her breathing relax some.

“I saw you with her,” Alex confessed.

“Who?” Thomas asked.

“Marianne Delacroix,” Alex groaned. 

“She’s just a friend,” Thomas acknowledged. “There is nothing between us. Marianne is in my past. You know that.”

“I saw the way she looked at you… how she touched you. How comfortable and happy you two were together.” Alex stammered. “Not long before I saw the two of you together, Marianne made a point of getting me alone. She practically told me I was never going to be good enough for you and that you would inevitably leave me.”

Thomas lifted Alex’s head so he could look into her eyes. “Marianne is an old friend–that’s it. Now, I don’t know what she said to you or why she said what she did and I can’t speak on behalf of how she looked at me, but I can tell you, that I don’t feel that way about her. I love _you_, Alex.” 

“Ugh,” Alex sniffled. “I want to believe that, I do, more than anything. I love you so much that I can’t even think straight right now. But, then there’s Addison’s frenemy or whatever, Bianca…”

“Bianca Stone?” Thomas questioned.

Alex nodded. “She showed me a picture of a journal entry about Marianne. It was your handwriting. You called her ‘perfect’.” Alex muttered. “I’m not perfect. I can’t compete with that.”

Thomas rubbed the space between his eyes as he thought back to his days at Hollywood U and Bianca Stone. She had always been one of his most ruthless students. He could only imagine how she had come by that information and what else she might have. Thomas would have a talk with her father but now was not the time. 

Thomas breathed, “Yes, Marianne is everything I said she is. She is smart, elegant, beautiful, successful… I can’t deny writing those things about her. She may even seem like the perfect woman. Nevertheless, she wasn’t perfect _for me_. It was never going to work between us. We didn’t fit. We both knew it,” Thomas explained. “She is an old friend. Nothing more.”

Thomas wiped the tears silently sliding down Alex’s cheek. “Oh, my Alex, how I love you. You don’t need to be all those things to be perfect, because, you already are perfect for me, just the way you are.” 

Alex wrapped her arms around his waist and let him encompass her.

“I tried to warn you,” Thomas whispered. “That world is destructive. Everyone is out for themselves. I didn’t want that for you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” Alex buried her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry for everything. I just panicked at the thought of losing you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Thomas kissed the top of her head.

_Later that night…_

Thomas woke up and realized Alex wasn’t in bed anymore. He checked his phone to see what time it was. He noticed a number of texts from Addison. As he scrolled through them, he couldn’t help but smile. They were all photos of Alex that Addison had taken during her final fitting earlier in the day. Alex looked so happy and beautiful.

Thomas went to look for Alex and found her sitting on the couch. She held her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. He knew what he had to do. He went back to his room and made a few calls. 

Thomas returned to Alex a little while later. He kissed the top of her head. “Can’t sleep?”

Alex shook her head. “I’m not sure I can go through with it tomorrow. I don’t want to see all those people again. I don’t want to feel like I’m not good enough.”

“Do you trust me?” Thomas asked.

“Of course,” Alex admitted.

“Come on,” Thomas offered her a hand. “Get dressed, we’re going out.”

“Where are we going?” Alex questioned. 

“We’re doing something I never thought I would ever do,” Thomas replied. “But, you’re worth it.”


	6. I'd Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Addison is part of a special issue of Faux Pas. Alex is her female model but was made to feel like she’s not good enough by Marianne Delacroix and Bianca Stone. Thomas reassured Alex that he only cares about her and to prove it, he is going to do something he said he never would.

“What are we doing here?” Alex asked as Thomas lead her back to the Faux Pas building.

“We’re changing the story–for both of us,” Thomas answered cryptically.

As they entered the lobby, Alex spotted Addison talking to Marianne. She defensively moved closer to Thomas who wrapped his hand in hers.

“As pleased as I am to see you, Thomas,” Marianne began. “Please tell me what I am doing here at 2 in the morning.”

“I’m here to make you an offer,” Thomas stated.

“I’m mildly intrigued,” Marianne responded, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

“I despise this world. You know that. I loathe what it does to people. I hate how it made me feel about myself…” Thomas admitted. “But, now I’m mostly disappointed. I thought you were different; unfortunately, I was wrong.”

Marianne rolled her eyes. “Get to the point, dear. It’s late.”

“I’m willing to model with Alex for your magazine just this once,” Thomas offered.

Alex, Addison, and Marianne all stood shocked.

“However, if we are doing this. We’re doing it on our terms,” Thomas demanded. “Alex and I, with the assistance of Addison, will make all creative decisions regarding the photos. We do the shoot now, without the prying eyes of others. We get the final say on what photos are included in the magazine. We will not be doing any promotion for the magazine including dinners, donor events, or anything that requires us to sell ourselves for your benefit. And, it is kept quiet until the printing of the issue.”

“Why should I agree to all that? No one else gets to make those calls,” Marianne challenged.

“At the end of the day, you’re a business-woman. You know you can sell more copies of your magazine with the two of us, with or without any of the other commitments that come with this life,” Thomas explained. “This is your one and only chance.”

“Why are you doing this now?” Marianne inquired, her arms folded across her chest.

“When I saw how upset Alex was after her afternoon here, I realized I’d do anything for her,” Thomas squeezed Alex’s hand. “I’m not doing this for you, even though I know it is what you’ve always wanted. I’m not doing it for Miss Sinclair, despite her talents. I’m doing this for Alex. I’m doing this for myself. We’re changing our story. We won’t be made to feel less of ourselves because of this industry. We will do it on our terms…”

Alex couldn’t stop smiling. She had never been more in love with him.

“Do we have an accord?” Thomas asked.

Addison’s eyes shined bright with hope as she awaited Marianne’s response.

Marianne thought about it for a moment. “As you wish. Addison go get them ready. I’ll call and get us a photographer and some coffee. We’re going to be here a while.”

Alex and Thomas followed Addison upstairs.

“I’m sorry, Addi,” Alex whispered. “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Addison smiled. “I’m glad it all worked out.”

After some time, Addison had helped Thomas and Alex with simple make-up and hair. Then, she helped them into their first outfit.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered to Thomas, as Addison placed them in their first pose.

Thomas kissed her gently, trying not to smudge her makeup. “I’d do anything for you, Alex. I mean that.”

“I know,” Alex admitted. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I hate how I acted.”

“I hope that after tonight you realize how serious I am about us.” Thomas gave Alex a knowing look.

Alex nodded. “I love you.”

Alex and Thomas turned their attention to the photographer who offered slight adjustments in their positioning.

“He never looked at me like that,” Marianne confessed as she watched Alex and Thomas’s photoshoot from the side.

“I’m not sure he’s ever looked at anyone like that,” Addison smiled. “They’re perfect together.”

“So it would seem.” Marianne smiled lightly. “He must really love her. She did what I never could.”

For the duration of the shoot, Thomas’s eyes never left Alex except for when directed to shift his gaze for the photos.

After the shoot, Marianne pulled Thomas aside. Alex saw but turned away. She didn’t need to worry anymore. She trusted him, even if she didn’t completely trust Marianne.

“She must be pretty special,” Marianne noted.

“She is,” Thomas agreed, looking over to where Alex was helping Addison clean up.

“I like her,” Marianne confessed. “I approve.”

“Neither I nor Alex need your approval,” Thomas stated. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t interfere again.”

“You have my word,” Marianne promised. “Don’t mess this one up, Thomas. She’s good for you. You’re different now-–for the better. ”

The next day….

Bianca walked in on Addison cleaning out the last things from her dressing. “Oh, dear. Did your model quit on you? That’s such a shame. I hope she’ll be alright.”

Addison ignored Bianca. She continued gathering her things and readied to leave.

“Better luck next time, Addi,” Bianca sneered. “If it doesn’t work out, you can always go back to getting my coffee.”

“Thank you, Bianca,” Addison exclaimed.

“For what?” Bianca scoffed.

“For making me see who you really were all those years ago. I’ve never been happier. I have real friends now,” Addison smiled. “I may never have found them if you didn’t kick me out of your clique, so thank you for all that you put me through.”

Without another word, Addison left with her head held high. She didn’t need to gloat. She knew Bianca would see the cover soon enough.


	7. Back to the Start (Thomas’s Journal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). However, the majority of the content recaps RCD Books 1 and 2 from Thomas POV. In my fanfiction writing, this takes place immediately after Faux Pas Part 6. Previously, Bianca Stone shared part of Thomas’s private journal about his feelings about Marianne Delacroix. Thomas also agreed to model for Faux Pas with Alex for Addison’s photoshoot despite not initially wanting to.

Thomas sat down beside Alex on the couch, wrapping his arm around her. Alex let him pull her into his chest.

“Thank you again,” Alex lifted her head to place a kiss on his lips.

“It was my pleasure,” Thomas kissed her again.

“Can we put all of this behind us?” Alex suggested.

“Agreed. However, before we do…” Thomas began hesitantly. He took a deep breath. “Since Miss Stone was kind enough to share what I had written about Marianne, I thought perhaps you might want to see what I’ve written about you.”

Thomas held out a black journal. It had several pages flagged.

“Thomas, you don’t have to,” Alex offered.

“I want to,” Thomas insisted, putting the journal in Alex’s hands.

Alex leaned into Thomas’s arms and opened to the first flagged page.

[Hello, Hollywood]

> Today, I went to another insipid Hollywood party. The meaningless blather of conversations at these affairs is irritating. Finding someone to have an actual conversation with proved impossible. Perhaps the most interesting thing of note was a party crasher. I commend her risk to network–she seemed to handle herself with unexpected grace. Unfortunately for her, this town is filled with other naive, beautiful Hollywood hopefuls.

[The Big Premiere]

> Rarely am I stirred by current Hollywood indie films, tonight I witnessed a rare break in the drivel of underwhelming attempts at true art. Tender Nothings was not terrible. That is to say, it was quite good. The film owes its success to a newcomer, Alex Spencer. I was pleasantly surprised by not only her raw talent but her charm and decorum. I had the privilege of speaking with her at Matt Rodriguez’s party. Alex has mastered the Hollywood charm offensive, even if she insists she is just being honest. I hope to work with her in the future. I find her talent magnetizing. I’m drawn to her and I’m not sure why that is. She’s like a lightning bolt–she’s completely compelling.

[Leveling Up]

> I do not believe in fate, and yet, it seems Alex and I continue to cross paths when I least expect it. A potential client failed to show up despite insisting we meet at this abhorrent excuse for a public venue. Forget the music, they used _bagged_ ice; how artless? As I thought the night was a total loss, I found Alex in the cacophony of sounds and lights. She continues to bewilder me. She willingly left her friends and the party at hand to accompany me to Noir Bar. Alex talks with maturity and dignity beyond her years; and yet, she has a way of–how do I put it–_teasing_ me in a manner to which I am not accustomed. I offered Alex the part of the Duchess; unfortunately, she is attached to another film. This, of course, is disappointing; however, that is not to say the evening was disappointing. I quite enjoyed myself.

[Fired-storm + Take Two]

> The Last Duchess has been stuck in a state of uncertainty for a few weeks now. I have not found anyone who could portray Frances with all the nuances the performance requires. It is with conflicting emotions that I finally have my Duchess. I somehow found my way to Alex again. I was pleased by her enthusiasm and interest in the role, although I abhor the reason for which she was let go from her prior engagement. Even sitting across from here, I felt fire run through my veins as she told me what Viktor tried to do to her. I knew he was vile, but this was different. I had never felt so much hatred before; even with everything that happened between Viktor and me.
> 
> As I sat with Alex and saw the light of passion in her eyes, I knew it was fate. I finally realized why I couldn’t cast the Duchess. It was always Alex. She is everything I admire in Frances. I know she will bring undeniable life to the role. Nevertheless, Alex is also dangerous. I’m drawn to her in a way I haven’t been in a long time. I almost kissed her. I wanted to. But after Viktor, I can’t. I will protect her, even if that means from myself.
> 
> I gave Alex a day to think about my offer before returning for her reply. I did need her answer readily, but the truth is, I couldn’t stay away from her.

[The Underdogs]

> Today was the first day of production for The Last Duchess. I wanted to film a few test scenes to provide potential producers and investors in hopes of securing funding. Alex and Chris were impeccable even on their first attempt. I hope the investor we are meeting with tomorrow sees the potential of this film.
> 
> As the title character of the film, it was natural to ask Alex to accompany me on the trip to San Franciso. I expected that eventually, I would discover something about Alex that would help quell the distraction she has become to me. The trip had an adverse effect. Alex continues to demonstrate she is a capable woman in all regards. I took her to a few of my favorite places. She genuinely appreciated them all. When I showed her all of San Francisco from Twin Peaks, she asked where I lived. Maybe it was the memories that filled my head when she asked about my former house, but I was pulled toward her. I didn’t want to stop. The way she looked in the moonlight. She was exquisite. Her hand on my jaw was electric. I could feel it radiate through my whole body. It was just the shock I needed to remind me of everything I could lose if I had let myself continue.

[I’ll Take The High Road]

> Production of the Last Duchess headed to Cordonia. Alex continued to overwhelm my thoughts. I offered her an extra seat on the plane. If she had brought someone else, then I could let the thought of her go. I want her to be happy, even if that is with someone else. Regardless, she declined. I smiled when she turned down the offer.
> 
> On the set Chris–for all his talents–had difficulty today exuding the right mix of restrained desire and infinite decorum the scene required. I offered to demonstrate what I was looking for. I have done this countless times on prior films, and yet, this time it was different. I ran the scene with Alex– the anticipation and intensity were palpable. I am hopelessly at her mercy.

[Happily Ever After…Right?]

> The Last Duchess was complete and yet, I felt compelled to head to the studio to attempt to make it even better. As if I were not distracted enough by the mere thought of Alex, fate decided yet again to test my resolve in acting on my desires for her. Alex drives me to distraction. She challenges me. I confessed my desire for her. Remarkably, she felt the same way. When we kissed, I felt contended. My thoughts were quiet for the first time in months. I relinquished my future to her, should she feel the same way as I.
> 
> The wrap party for The Last Duchess was an overwhelming success. The film received much praise and yet for the first time, the acclaim was distant. As to be expected by now, Alex captured my whole attention. She chose me. I might never understand why, but I will never stop trying to make her happy.
> 
> Apparently, Alex is a distraction I’m supposed to have. I can’t fight it anymore. I won’t.

As Alex continued flipping through the other entries, tears cascaded down her cheeks and flowed across her smile. She had not thought it possible to be more in love with Thomas than she already was, but she was wrong.

“I can’t believe…” Alex’s words got caught in her throat. She shifted until her lips were hovering over Thomas’s. “I love you, Thomas Hunt, more than I have ever loved anyone.”

“As do I, my Alex,” Thomas admitted.

Alex pressed her lips against Thomas’s. Alex kissed him long and slow. Thomas responded by pulling Alex further on top of him until she was straddling his lap. He ran his hands down her back and lower, eventually settling his hands in the back pocket of her pants. Alex smiled against his lips as Thomas squeezed her. His touch caused her body to quiver pleasantly in response.

Alex pulled away for a moment to catch her breath. “I noticed you did not include any specific details about the wrap party. Perhaps you need a refresher of the highlights from the evening?”

Thomas cupped his hands around Alex’s face. “How did that scene go again?“ he teased.

Alex traced a finger up his arm. Her touch still sent shivers through his body; she smiled lightly. "I believe it started with desire,” Alex whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Alex wrapped her legs around him. They passionately kissed their way over to a table in the corner. It wasn’t a desk, but it would do. Thomas and Alex kissed fiercely as they let their memories of that first night overcome them.


End file.
